Chances of finding true love
by TTFI
Summary: Sonny is sure she'll never find true love and non of her grown up friends can explainher exactly why she can. Can someone that isn't her friend tell her the truth?


Sonny was disappointed with the next sketch she had to play for So Random. It was still funny, but the title was 'Finding True Love' in which Grady's character fell in love with Tawni's character and by the end they fall in love with each other, only it is hard for them to express their feeling, which leads them to act like total freaks. Finally they absolutely love each other and get married in Fasties Burgers where they end up covered with ketchup. The problem was, in Sonny's opinion: The chances to find _true _love is one in a million. Even Miley might not be lucky this time…

"Sonny? You okay?" Tawni asked (which was very unlike her to be carrying.)

"Um…" Sonny though "Yeah, everything's fine." She said emotionlessly.

"Oh okay!" Tawni smiled and ran to check herself out in the mirror.

"Umm, Tawni?"

"Yes?"

Sonny thought about it for a second, trying to find out if what she was about to ask was worth it.

Finally she decided "Have you ever been, you know, _in love_ with someone?"

"Of course Sonny I-"

"Not including the mirrors!" Sonny interrupted.

"No Silly! I-"

"Not including your reflection in the mirror!"

"Oh, than no."

"Ugh! Falling _in love_ is just so complicated! How can you love someone every day?!"

"You don't have to love someone every day." Tawni said while brushing her hair "I mean, sure if I'll stare at myself every five seconds I might get bored. _Maybe. _But I don't, couple of times a day is enough."

"Well, how about getting married? You need to love that person you are married to all the time, no?"

"Well…" Tawni thought about it. She couldn't answer that question because, like Sonny, her parents got sick of each other and got divorced. Suddenly, Marshall called from behind the door "Girls! We have a rehearsal in ten minutes! Be sure you are ready…"

"We are coming!" Sonny called and hurried to the studio with Tawni.

After the rehearsal, Sonny sat by the stage and wondered how it might feel to have one person for the rest of her life. Sonny had about three boyfriends. She was pretty lucky with these guys, because unlike some relationships she never got dumped or dumped her guy. The magic just ended, there was that feeling that just said 'we are not interested in each other that much anymore' and poof, relationship's over.

"Sonny? You okay?" Grady and Nico asked as they walked by.

"Um…" Sonny glanced at them. They were too happy right now to get in trouble with Sonny's mixed feeling "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Oh okay!" The two laughed and ran toward the snack table next to Sonny.

"Umm, you guys?"

"Yesph?" the two asked with full mouth that pieces of cheese fell out of.

"Have you ever been _in love_ with someone?"

"Of course Sonny we-" the two began but Sonny stopped them.

"Not including snacks!"

"No silly! We-"

"And not including Italian pizza with foreign cheese!"

"Oh, than we're out…"

"Ugh! Falling _in love _is such an annoying thought! How can you never get sick of someone you see all the time!"

"You don't have to get sick!" Nico began "I mean, sure eating pizza every five seconds could make you want to throw up but, we don't eat it every five seconds, it'll be unhealthy for us. _Maybe. _What I am saying that the small break between something we like makes us want it more."

Sonny thought about it, but it was still hard to understand. Maybe Grady and Nico need to stop food metaphors.

Sonny was sitting on the floor in the hallway by her room, she suddenly felt like she will never find her true love, she might never get married, have a family and grow old with the same person.

Someone was coming, it sounded like Marshall "Sonny? You okay?" instead of an adult's voice, Sonny heard Chad. She was too sad to be angry "Everything is _fine _thank you" but she still sounded angry.

"Oh please 'Everything's _fine_" doesn't sound _fine _to me." Chad sat on the floor next to Sonny.

_Oh boy _Sonny thought and turned her head away from him.

"Ok," Chad said and took a deep breath. Than he began talking like a mother to a kid that just fell and got hit on his knees. "What's wrong Sonny?"

"Chad stop it!"

"Ha ha, just kidding. No really what's wrong?"

"How do you know anything is wrong at all?"

"Let's see: one, you aren't trying to be rude with me. Two, you aren't walking away. And Three-"

"I get it, I get it!"

"So tell me…"

Sonny sighed, she could not believe that out of all people, she was actually going to ask for advice from Cooper. "Chad, have you ever been _in love_?"

"Well let's see…"

"Not including your fame!"

"No I-"

"Not including yourself!"

"How could you be _in love _with yourself? I mean sure you can _love_ yourself but the whole part in _in love _is that you love some else. Falling in love is not just about wanting to make out and go out on dates; it's about carrying for each other."

"Yes but, you know when people get married its-"

"Oh well getting married is a little different. When you get married you need responsibility, you don't get married to some you just want to kiss every night, you pick also your best friend. Someone that not only cares but also understands you, and you can't think only about your happiness, you need to think about the kids that come after marriage. They wouldn't want to see their parents separate."

Sonny stared at Chad, "Wow, that was so convincing. How did you come up with all this?"

Chad smirked and looked at Sonny "My parents were always very responsible. They met in college where they realized that they are a lot alike. Sometimes I was surprised about how they never got sick of each other. But don't get me wrong, they thought a lot, but my father was a responsible worker and my mother was a tough women and…" Chad stopped, he wondered how he could explain that "they cared about the family's happiness together, not about themselves. They told me once that if I want to get a wife I need to have three things: good education, many friends, and a lot of respect."

Sonny laughed about what she just heard, not because it didn't made sense, but because suddenly the selfish Chad acted like a father to kids. She was happy with that idea.

Chad and Sonny stood up and Sonny tried to summery what she just heard "So: Good education, go to college and get a job. A lot of respect, yeah who doesn't want respect but, what up with friend?"

"That's easy," Chad said "When you have friend, you realize how other people think and what kind of people are the best for you. Everything that happens in your life, every challenge, has your friends in it too."

Sonny nodded her head and opened the door that led into her room wide open, before entering she turned to Chad and said "You know what, if I'll ever have to pick a husband, I'd probably pick you."

Chad smirked, "I'd like that too, but for now how about your boyfriend?"

"Sure, and of course, things can change. I mean, maybe I'll find someone as understanding as you are when I get older."

"I could live with that." Chad laughed.

"Thank you." Sonny said.

Chad hurried and kissed Sonny's hair. Finally when he disappeared Sonny closed the door and turned around, and there, stood Tawni with dropped jaw and terrified eyes.

"What-just-happened-Sonny?"


End file.
